YazooxReno
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Just some random sex scene. Graphic sex. You have been warned.


"Yazoo please..." Reno rolled his eyes at the back of his head as he felt the warm tongue toy with his already hardened nipple. He clutched at whatever he could find so the sheets lay wrinkled beneath the two men. He reached out, placing his hand at the back of his silver haired lover's neck.

Yazoo barely seemed to notice as he was too preoccupied with having his fill of the Turk. It was as if he couldn't get enough of him.

This led Reno to wonder how sexually deprived these remnants really were. If Yazoo was this horny, he shuddered to think of how the other, louder ones must have been. But, he wasn't complaining. He enjoyed every second of it.

Yazoo trailed his lips along the Turk's smooth and fairly built chest. His tongue lashed out every now and then, tasting the territory that had suddenly become his. He halted as he reached his large and very erect manhood.

The look of anticipation was all too clear on Reno's face now. Boy did this guy know how to blow. He gave high priced whores a run for their money. Sometimes the pleasure was unbearable. But of course he always allowed it. What kind of idiot wouldn't?

Yazoo smirked a little, lightly stroking the redhead's member. He leaned in and gently kissed the shaft before reaching for something.

Reno shivered a little as he felt the clone's lips touch his most private of areas. What was that he had in his hand? Whipped cream? He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the remnant, smirking a little himself. "You kinky, bastard."

Yazoo simply smirked further in response. He wasn't all that fond of sweets and he knew the Turk wasn't either but, he would go to great lengths to please the man. Almost as if it was a need. He always felt the need to please someone. Whether it was Loz, or Kadaj, or mother. It didn't matter. As long as it was someone he cared for and he wouldn't deny that he now cared for the Turk. With that devilish glint he always seemed to have in his light blue eyes and that mischievous smirk that he always shot people. He craved the Turk. He was far too attractive of a catch to let go of.

Yazoo tilted his head a little, shaking the can but keeping his bright emerald eyes locked with the Turk's. He grinned, revealing his near perfect teeth and slowly began to cover the redhead's member with the frosty delight.

Reno gasped at the sudden coldness on him. He stared down at what Yazoo was doing to his member, not quite being able to hide his anxiousness. He was no stranger to kinky sex but just the thought of doing all of that with the remnant set his body on fire.

Yazoo made sure every inch of the length was covered and even bothered to cover his testicles. All the more pleasure for the both of them. He leaned in against the covered shaft, running his tongue over the tip and tasting the sweet cream.

Reno sucked in breath, waiting for the real blow job to commence. This would be good. He relaxed.

Yazoo slid his tongue over the entire length, pausing every now and then to take in as much of the cream as he could. He seemed to forget all about his dislike for sweets as he was too busy trying to devour Reno. He moved lower, sucking on the sensitive testicles, while toying with them in his mouth.

Reno bucked up harshly, letting forth a low but long moan. Concealing his pleasure was futile. He reached for the remnant's silver hair, running his fingers through the silky mess.

Yazoo took no notice and wiped the testicles clean before moving back to the shaft and taking it into his mouth where he sucked at it diligently. He'd never tasted anything better. "Mmm..."

Reno moaned again, trying to control his increasingly harsh bucks but to no avail. He writhed on the bed like a dog in heat.

Yazoo reacted to the bucks by taking more of the Turk into his eager mouth. He sucked with a purpose. Each time the redhead's essence seeped into his mouth he thought he would die of happiness. Swirling his tongue over the length and underside, he forced more of Reno into him, nearly gagging but keeping at it. His teeth lightly grazed the shaft as he continued to suck relentlessly.

Reno winced, drawing in another breath. He stared at the remnant's face, his own already shiny with sweat.

Yazoo looked up, meeting his gaze. He pulled back a little, allowing himself to speak. The sheer eagerness on his beautiful face was all too apparent. "Cum for me, Reno. I want you to cum." Not waiting for a reply, he resumed sucking on the Turk's member with everything he had. His head moved up and down on the shaft with an almost frightening speed.

Reno closed his eyes and groaned loudly as he felt himself release and shoot what appeared to be an ocean of cum into Yazoo's more than welcoming mouth.

Yazoo felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat and nearly collapsed with joy. He savoured the taste for as long as he could before swallowing. But he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. He grabbed the Turk's shoulders and pulled him up into a fierce but passionate kiss.

Reno, who barely had time to catch his breath, simply kissed back, tasting the sweet and salty lips of Yazoo.

They parted each other's lips with their tongues, taking their sweet precious time to explore each other's mouths.

Yazoo grew frantic, digging his fingers into Reno's broad shoulders while continuing to dominate his mouth. Suddenly he reached for some lube, greasing up his two fingers. He shuffled behind the redhead, lightly running his fingers over his eternally tight opening before inserting them into the warmth.

Reno threw his head back against the remnant who was more than ready to support him. He felt himself absently grind back against the intrusion of the fingers. His anus burned with pain and pleasure.

Yazoo kept a firm hold around the Turk's middle while slowly fingering him. He turned to stare at his lover's face, carefully noting each expression he revealed. He smiled as he recognized the pleasure on his face. He removed his fingers.

Reno breathed in deeply, shooting him a questioning look.

Yazoo only reached for his hand, pulling him off of the bed.

Reno had no choice but to follow. It didn't matter that they were naked. No one was in the apartment but the two of them. He blinked, trying to figure out what Yazoo had in mind.

They found themselves in Reno's bathroom where Yazoo quickly approached the shower stall and got the water running.

Realization dawned on Reno and he didn't do much to hide the smirk that surfaced on his handsome face. "Wet and wild. I like how you think."

Yazoo returned the smirk, though his face revealed much more eagerness. He led Reno into the stall where the hot water immediately hit them both.

Reno lifted his head towards the water as it fell, allowing himself to get properly soaked.

Yazoo simply watched his lover, his excitement growing at the sight of him wet. Not being able to hold back anymore, he pulled him close for another fierce kiss, rubbing his crotch against the Turk's.

Reno moaned against his mouth. Damn, the guy was good. He took a hold of Yazoo's member, roughly stroking it and squeezing it.

Yazoo gasped, releasing Reno's mouth and staring down at what his hand was doing to him. Drenched silver locks now hung in his face as he moved behind the Turk, once again running his fingers over the tight little opening.

Reno lowered his head, waiting for the inevitable.

Yazoo brought himself closer, rubbing soap over the Turk's ass before penetrating.

Reno's eyes bulged out as he was never truly prepared for this. He sucked in a breath and he felt Yazoo completely fill his insides. He reached for Yazoo's arms, hooking them around himself.

Slowly, Yazoo began the rhythm simply known as sex. His thrusts were slow but deliberate. He licked at the Turk's cheek bones where the symmetrical marks seemed to be engraved.

Reno pushed against him, his ass rubbing up against Yazoo's middle.

Yazoo increased the speed and ferocity of his thrusts. The Turk was so tight. But he loved being inside of him. That feeling of connection he felt was almost too good to be true.

Reno seemed to tighten Yazoo's hold around him buy pulling on his arms. He liked to be held by him. It's as if Yazoo's arms were his sanctuary. He never wanted to leave.

Yazoo's whole body seemed to stiffen as he let forth a groan. He bit into Reno's shoulder with his even teeth, violently ejaculating inside of the redhead.

Reno gasped as he was filled with Yazoo's warm cum. His entire body was tingling.

The silver haired remnant sank to his knees, eyeing the tiny bit of blood that Reno's sensitive anus seemed to omit and his own pearly white substance. Before the water could do it for him, Yazoo leaned in, licking the Turk's opening with an obvious hunger. He could taste the coppery blood and his own salty essence. He stuck his tongue inside, wirggling and doing a thorough job of cleaning him.

Reno moaned helplessly, feeling his knees want to give as pleasure so great that it threatened to consume him took over.

Yazoo rose to his feet once again, walking around so he faced the Turk. He smiled, reaching for the bar of soap and lathering it onto his lover's chest.

They leaned forward and shared a sweet, little kiss. For the next half hour, both men worked to clean the other. Trying to wash away the remainder of the love they had just made. And after it was all said and done, they lay together on Reno's bed. Soaked and and dripping. Locked in each other's arms.

Oh, this was a new kind of heaven. A heaven that neither of the two wished to leave.


End file.
